The Promise We Made
by Yubel
Summary: Kagami's past from America comes smashing back into him...literally. Could the Generation of Miracles found their American equals within Kagami's old basketball team? All Kagami want's is a day without insanity...that probably won't happen. Contains yaoi and yuri: Kagakuro, GoMxOCs, and MomoixOC
1. -Promise Me This-

Yubel- Eh well this would be my first time posting a KnB fanfic so I hope it isn't totally horrible. Warning though this will contain yaoi between GoMxOCs , KagaKuro and yuri with MoimoixOc . As a side not this chapter takes place on the last day of 8th grade (end of middle school) for Kagami.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Baskue atleast I'm pretty sure because Kagami and Kuroko haven't made out yet.

-Last day of basketball club-

An ear bleeding whistle sang through the enclosed court.

"Wrap it up, the teachers are already breathing down my neck about letting you stay here this long," a dark brown haired girl said with tired eyes.

"Come on ten more minutes you can wait that long right Toma?," laughed one of the many running boys.

Toma sighed and checked her thick red watch. " How about 30 seconds Ari" she retroted.

The rest of the boys howled in laughter despite their tired bodies. Ari stuck his tongue out at Toma as if he was a small child which probably wouldn't be far from the truth. A slightly taller red haired boy wraped a tan arm around Ari while smiling keenly.

" Taiga help me I know you want to stay here longer," Ari pointed out.

Taiga scratched his cheek with the tip of his finger," Of course I do but man it's already night I don't think we can keep at it for another game."

The other boys that were running just a moment ago were settling themselves on the ground their legs feeling just jello. The half-asleep blonde boy,Chris, shook his head trying to rid himself of sleepiness while the white haired boy next to him, Itzel, shook off the plastic gloves that was clinging to his skin from sweat.

"Good God does that mean we can stop, that means we can stop right? I don't even know how you and Taiga do it, Ari," Chris said glaring at the two barely tired boys.

"Simple you're just weak," Ari shrugged

"He's right y'know," chimed in Noah, the short brown haired boy sitting next to Itzel.

"NOAH" Chris yelled.

Taiga rolled his eyes along with Ari. The red head looked over to two others standing next to the score bored.

"Oi Blyfe, Theo what's the final score?," Taiga asked.

The fore mentioned Blyfe and Theo snapped from whatever trance they seemed to be in and checked their drawn score bored. Blyfe added in the few points she'd forgotten to record then looked back to the Taiga.

"25-18 Taiga's team wins our farewell game!," the small girl said raising a bluish flag.

"What? No fair!," Chris pouted.

"Chris, callate," Theo said.

"...what...does that mean again," Chris said squinching his eyes trying to figure it out.

"Idiota," Theo broke out in a smile.

Before anyone could speak once again another high pitched wistle sounded quiting everyone at once. The six members of the Ridgeway middle school basketball club, including Blyfe, turned to their now obviously frustrated manger. Toma's eyebrow was twitching rapidly.

"Listen for just a minute," she said in a controled voice," why don't we just go get something to eat okay?".

* * *

Kagami Taiga was searching around his mismatched group of friends as they argued in and chatted away in the colorful McDonalds Toma had found. In only a few days Kagami would be back off to Japan leaving behind everyone and the middle school memories they'd made. He'd be trading in his competitive middle school life for a life in Japan as his dad had put it.

Kagami's red eyes darted across his group of friends first landing on Ari. Ari was the closest thing they had to a captain at Ridgeway maybe for his authoritive nature or overwhelming charisma. If he ws being honest Kagami would admit he'd miss Ari the most. The boy's love for basketball almost matched his own surprisingly enough.

The girl next to Ari was attempting, and horribly failing to grab Ari's Mcdouble. She was Blyfe. A pretty laid back girl if Kagami ever saw one as well a odd. She hung around with the group because there was no girl's basketball club for lack of interest; even if there was Blyfe couldn't understand the actual rules of basketball only the less rule centered streetball and even at the her skills were still novice at best.

" Off," grumbled Toma to Blyfe and Ari from beside Kagami.

Toma was the teams manager but, might as well be the coach since their actual coach was much more busier with the football team. Her first priority was always to make sure the team was in top shape regulars and new members. It was if she trying to be the stern older sister to all of them but overall had her upsides.

"You should listen to her you know before she strangles you," Itzel said standing a few inches away from the group's booth.

Itzel, now he was nut job to Kagami, A lovable nutjob that is. Itzel seemed to always be looked down on everyone for his near albino appereance ; he got the most crap in basketball and the short period he was in football. It also didn't help he had a thing with germs, like an earth shattering phobia of germs. He always wore plastic gloves during games complaining that with all the other players having their hands all over the ball that he doesn't want to even flick the dirtied sphere. At the moment he wouldn't even take a seat at the booth with them.

"Yeah listen to Itzel and be a suck-up to Toma!," laughed Chris tugging on Noah's shirt.

Chris and Noah were twins that always loved to keep Kagami's head spinning. Though the two were normally rather immature they were actually Kagami's tutors in just about...every subject; Chris tutored him in math and technology while Noah took on language arts and music (because what ever teacher decided to put Kagami in choir wasn't the sharpest knife in the toolbox).

"Taiga you're starting to hurt pushing into me, move," Theo said in his accented voice.

Kagami pushed away from the supposed wall he was leaning on which only turned out to be Theo. With a embarrassed voice he apologized to the Hispanic boy. There wasn't much to say about Theo accept he brought a semblance of sanity to the basketball club. He kept his cool (most of the time, Kagami should add) while giving out helpful advice when it came to basketball. Kagami felt one day Theo would make great basketball instructer.

"Hhheeeyyyy Taiga come one atleast answer us," Chris whinned.

That broke Taiga out of his thoughts. He turned his head to the small blonde with questioning eyes.

"What?," Kagami asked totally blanking out on any missed conversation.

That earned him a hit from Toma.

"We were asking what you'd want to do as a going away party," Toma repeated.

"What?," Was all Kagami could still come up with.

"Party Tiger party!," Blyfe said," you're going off to Japan in like a day we gotta do somethin' fun"

Kagami's eyes lit up with understanding. It was just like them to try throwing a going away party.

"Mm I'm not really sure," Kagami confessed.

"Maybe we should just do a giant hang-out!" Ari suggested.

"With scary movies!"

"And anime!"

"FOOD!?"

"video games!"

"...I'm going to need more disinfectent"

Kagami chuckled to himself as his friends all chatted amongst eachother about the suppossed party. It only made feel even more reluctant to leave.

* * *

The Ridgeway basketball team was rounding the corner to their seperate house in the dark night. A few street lights littered around the streets, illuminating their figures.

"Man is it hard to believe starting after Summer we'll be high schoolers?," Blyfe asked her teamates.

"I second that, hopefully that whole push the freshies into the toliets thing isn't true though," Noah replied.

"Wait what I don't want to go into a toliet!," cried Chris.

"Calm down guys even if that was true just give them a nice ass kicking!," Kagami said.

The red haird punched his hand into the air emphizing his point.

"Easy for you to say Taiga, you're going off to Japan! You're going to leave us all alone!," Chris said mock crying.

"He's right you know it won't be the same without our red eyed tiger around," Ari commented.

Looking to each of his teamates Kagami could recongize the little once of sadness in their eyes. He stopped walking abruptly. Everyone else eventually stopped to the realization their power forward wasn't keeping up with them.

"Taiga?," Toma questioned.

Kagami sighed but looked up at his teamates with a felineish smile. One at a time he caught everyone's gaze with his own from Ari's calm hazel eyes, to Blyfe's strong emerald, to Noah and Chris's childish purple, to Itzel's tired red, to Theo's interested orange, and Toma's annoyed chocolate brown.

"Let's make a promise here and now," Kagami announced taking a breath.

"For my high school I'll be going back to Japan with my dad, you all know that," he said," but lets get this straight I still plan on playing basketball for whatever school I'm going to, I expect you guys to too right?"

The group simply nodded their heads still not sure where their red headed friend was going with this.

"Then go on and show and show that damn high school all the damn talent you have and then one day I'll make sure we see eachother again, atleast on the court, as a team again, okay?".

For a few minutes red eyes were just staring at the different colored eyes staring back. The silence was broken once Ari came forward a smirk stitched to his face.

"So we prove that we're a badass team and someday you'll come back huh?," Ari asked.

Kagami nodded.

"Well then don't stay too comfy in Japan, we'll come and force you back if we have to. We're gonna miss you Taiga but the same should go for you too, get stronger while you're away we wouldn't want to get back a weak-ass Taiga," Ari said.

"I'll agree to that," Kagami nodded.

"Spit on it?"

"Spit on it."

The two boys spit into their left hands and joined hands together in a handshake.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW UNSANITARY THAT IS!?," Itzel yelled.

Toma elbowed him in the ribs. When Itzel glared at the girl she only shook her head to Ari and Kagami. She came over to them first and laid her hand ontop of theirs. Her dark skin contrasted with Ari and Taiga's lighter skin tone. The rest of the team looked at eachother in question.

"Hey assholes get over here this is where we're supposed to have a heartfelt good-bye!," Toma explained.

Chris and Noah came over at the same time following Toma's orders. The held their identical hands up and laid them ontop of the other three's hands. Blyfe skipped over next dragging Itzel and Theo with her. She pulled their hands in on top of the others while Itzel tried to pull away.

"No do you know the ge-"

"Just let it hover you're gonna ruin the moment," Blyfe said.

Itzel did just as Blyfe suggested finishing their mirage of joined hands.

"Here's to remembering our team," Ari said.

"All the practices"

"All the time hanging out"

"All the games"

"All the pranks"

"All the memories," Kagami finished.

"Guys...we're not like...having one of those sappy good-bye we'll be best friends forever things are we?," Chris questioned.

"Yes we are now let it happen," Ari said.

That was the really the last time Kagami got to hang out with his friends. Now that he looks back it seems like years since he'd seen their cheerful faces when in fact it had only been one year at the most.

"Kagami, Kagami," asked the quiet voice of Kagami's teamate Kuroko.

Kagami gave a 'hn' opening one of his closed eyes to see the crystal blue eyes that belongs to Kuroko.

"Practice is over," Kuroko said bluntly.

"I know," Kagami said.

"You're not moving though," Kuroko pointed out.

"I'm thinking I can do that right?"

Kuroko gave Kagami a blank look but Kagami was well enough at reading Kuroko's face by now to understand that he was questioning Kagami's antics. To be quite honest Kuroko looked cute even without lack of obvious facial expression.

"Tch it's nothing,"


	2. -A Year Since Then-

Yubel- Mn not much to say about this chapter except sorry it isn't as long as the last }:(. But I would like to thank anyone who reviewed/favorited/followed }:D.

~It's been a year since that day~

Ten seconds left on the clock. sneakers collided with the polished floor creating squeks wherever they ran. Eyes were silently communicating with eachother never relying on the help of their mouths. The dark ball bounced over to a much focused black haired boy. The boy's stared up at the orange hope as if it was his prey. With a jump, he shot the ball which landed almost perfectly into the hoop just as the buzzer sounded.

31-30

Ari had led his team to another win.

Cheers from their school erupted throughout the court and cheerleaders yelled out their various victory chants.

"I'm dead, I feel dead," Chris complained from behind them seemingly not even paying attention to their close win.

"You're weak," Ari smiled.

"I swear Ari one of these days," Chris shook his head but smiled

The two headed over to the inviting bench where their other teamates sat water bottles and towels in hand.

"Good shot Ari," Theo waved

"Eh? Theo when did you get benched?," Chris asked plopping down next to his Hispanic friend.

"Last quarter," Theo shrugged," I was tired".

"I understand man, I just want to get home and jump into bed and surf those sweet wave of dreams~," Chris said.

The trio laughed in unison. Itzel and Noah approached them along with Blyfe holding plenty of water bottles. Chris didn't even wait for Blyfe to reach them simply grabbing one of the refreashingly cold waters for himself . Ari and Theo, in a much more calmer state, grabbed waters for themselves saying their thank yous. Blyfe lit up as the rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a small flyer.

"Wait what's that suppose to be?," Chris asked.

He moved closer to Blyfe trying to catch a better look at the bright colord flyer.

"Toma gave it to me to show you, it's for a international basketball tournament!," Blyfe said excitedly.

"International basketball tournament? Does Toma want us to enter it or something?," Theo said.

"I would think so, but look, this year they're holding the tournament in Japan!,"

Ari snatched the flyer from Blyfe's hand to inspect it for himself. He skimmed over the words focusing on the much more important information. It was an international basketball tournament held in Japan, as Blyfe had said. The tournament was only offering entrance only to any high school basketball team from any country. It read the tournament would take place in a week, just barely enough time for them to set up, but would only last for a few days.

"How does is sound Ari?," Chris asked.

"It sounds like we're going to finally see what all the fuss over Japan is about," Ari announced earning quite a few looks from his other teamates.

Blyfe pulled on Ari's damp jersey.

"And see Tiger?," she asked in a hopeful voice.

"See Taiga? We'll hog tie him up and bring him back with us!," Ari smiled.

Blyfe brightened up like a Christmas tree. She jumped on Ari and Chris squeezing any of the life out of the two basketball players.

Taiga promised they'd play as a team once again. It was his time to deliver that promise.

* * *

Kagami was in hell...literary. Okay so maybe not literary since there wasn't flames licking at his body but there were rainbow colored demons surrounding him. Could he have a day out without these weirdos finding him!? Scratch that could he have a day with _Kuroko_ without his ex-teammates someone tracking the two of them down via phantom tracker.

"Kurokochin where you on a date?," The purple giant of a teenager Murasakibara asked.

"Eh!? Kurokochi you're not dating this brute are you!? Tell me it isn't true!," cried Kise clinging to the small blue haired boy.

"Would you stop jumping to conclusions, we were just trying to get some damn food," Kagami said.

He rolled his eyes when Kise glared at him. How the hell did Kuroko put up with these idiots for three years? Kagami would've hung himself after the first week.

One day just one day outside of practice could he have just a relaxing day with Kuroko without these nut jobs? It didn't even help when Midiorima and Akashi stood some feet away eyes scanning over his body, judging, like he was below them. Atleast Aomine was too busy trying to talk to Kuroko to bother him.

Kagami scratched the back of his head deciding whether he should leave now before the Generation of Weirdos shuued him away on their own. He moved his feet back slowing making his away from the group until he felt himself hit something. At first he though it was just a pole, but he quickly realized poles didn't feel so soft, or warm...and they defiantly didn't wear clothes. The red haired boy turned around with all intentions of apologizing to whoever he bumped into.

"Taiga?," the person said before Kagami could say anything.

Kagami blinked as his eyebrows furrowed. Who would call him by his first name? It obviously wasn't usual in Japan for the use of first names; even Kuroko hasn't even tried to call him by it. That's when Kagami noticed it. A loose fitting basketball uniform, combed black hair, and hazel eyes just as surprised as his own.

"Ari/Taiga!?," the two gasped at eachother.

"I didn't think I'd run into you so soon," Ari said recovering quickly," well finding you was a whole lot easier than I expected".

If Kagami had been paying attention he'd realize the awkward silence among the Generation of Miracles caused by the new comer. Some we're puzzled by the English, mainly Aomine and Murasakibara while the others were just trying to piece together who the other boy was exactly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I mean why the hell are you-?," Kagami was trying to put together a normal question.

His old friend chuckled and patted Kagami on the back.

"Ari! Come on where are you-eh? Tiger!?," another voice called up, this one sounding like a hyper femimine voice.

That's all Kagami heard before promptly being pushed (read: tackled) to the ground by tiny blur of a human.

'Hell' Kagami thought as his back collided with the hard cement sidwalk.


	3. -Hello-

Yubel-If your reading this welcome back to another chapter and thank you for reading up to this part }:D.

-Hello-

Ari

Yelling

Team

Sidewalk

Body on the sidewalk

All those things is what flew around Kagami's head trying put together what exactly just happened to him.

"Tiger? Tttttiiiiggggeeeerrrr"

"Shit did you kill him, I think you killed him"

"You can't kill someone by tackling them"

"Says who?"

"Life that's who and plus he's breathing dead people don't breath"

"Coma then?"

"Would you all shut your mouths"

Kagami groaned opening his eyes only to fall on a girl's figure. He felt the weight the girl on his chest, not to pleasent really.

"Tiger you're alllliiiivvveeee!," she cried hugging Kagami.

"...wait...Blyfe?,"

Blyfe leaned back up giving a nod of confirmation. Looking up Kagami noticed others too huddled around him. Blyfe was on him and Ari was there too so, did that mean everyone else was here too? But why the hell would they be here?

He pushed Blyfe away off his body and stood up from the hard ground by himself. There had to be a minute for Kagami to run this through his mind.

He was talking to Ari. Blyfe tackled him. His middle school team is here. His middle school team is in Japan. The Generation of Miracles were being quiet for once-wait what?

Kagami turned his head back toward the rainbow colored boys who differed in faces of confused. Oddly enough Kuroko even looked the most confused and if Kagami didn't know him so well he'd think the smaller boy was glaring just slightly.

"Hhheeeyy Taiga who are the rainbow brothers over there?," Kagami believed it was Chris who asked.

Kagami sighed. He didn't want to be the one to introduce a group of obsessive Japanese basketball players to a group of obsessive American basketball players.

"What did you just call us!?," Aomine yelled at Chris.

Chris looked taken back for a minute then just changed to a...deadpanned like expression and then to angry like the worlds best bipolar rollar coaster.

"Taiga I have no idea what he just said but I think he called me an idiot!," Chris yelled back not understanding a lick of Japanese from Aomine's mouth.

Kagami facepalmed himself; and this is what he was afraid of.

"It seems he doesn't even understand us," Akashi said unimpressed.

"I suppose not everyone takes a time to understand another culture," Midiorima agreed pushing up his glasses.

"Please don't insult my brother just because he can't understand you," Noah glared at the Akashi and Midiorima," not everyone has to learn Japanese".

Akashi reached into his pocket bringing out his trusty scissors. One of the boys dared talk back to him? The sharp metal gleamed in the daylight. Chris jumped into his twin brother's arms.

"Bro why the hell does he have scissors!?"

That's when Ari came in holding his hands out in defeat.

"Hey come one can we just have one civilized talk without the murder of my teammates?," Ari asked.

The tension wasn't lessening between the two sides especially with Akashi's scissors still out and perfectly sharp.

"Uh can't we just...mm," Ari tried to think of anything to say.

Nothing came out of Ari's mouth besides unintelligent groans and uhhh until his stomach started talking for him. His stomach grumbled loud enough for just about everyone to hear embarrassingly enough. Ari blushed and held is stomach almost wanting to will it to shut up.

His team snickered behind him. That was sure their graceful leader.

"You know what why don't we just get something to eat. That's friendly right? And safe. And doesn't involve the use of sharp objects...," Ari suggested.

-Maji Burger Ships Yaoi-

The two teams started awkwardly at each other from their seats in Maji Burger. Of course Maji Burger would only have tables for two left forcing everyone to sit with one another.

'Perfect just perfect' Kagami though sarcastically.

"Kagami who are these people," Kagami asked bluntly from beside him, vanilla shake in hand.

"Hn?" Kagami turned back to the pale blue haired boy across from him.

"Who are they?," Kuroko repeated patiently.

Kagami took another bite from one of his many burgers before trying to answer Kuroko.

"Well they're my team...er-ex-team, we played together back in middle school," Kagami explained.

"They call you by your first name," Kuroko said.

"Of course they do in America everyone calls eachother by their first name," Kagami shrugged.

Kuroko sucked on his vanilla shake some more not saying anything else on the topic but the boy looked lost in thought. Kagami felt like questioning Kuroko but the other beat him to it.

"Taiga," Kuroko said simply.

"...eh?," Kagami blinked thinking he just misheard his friend.

"It's okay to call you by your first name right?," Kuroko asked looking up at Kagami.

Kagami wondered how Kuroko was even asking him if that was okay. It's not like he could actually say no to that face, when he's staring at them with those eyes!

Kagami felt himself blushing lightly and hoped Kuroko wasn't discrete enough to realize it.

"It's not like I'm going to stop you," Kagami replied looking away from Kuroko.

"...Taiga," Kuroko repeated to himself.

* * *

"I presume you're your team's leader?," Akashi started.

"Yeah how'd you figure?," Ari nodded.

"Simple, I'm always right," Akashi said.

Ari's eye twitched. What was with these guys exactly? This one especially was odd. Ari scanned over the tiny yet intimidating boy. He had red hair like Kagami but this boy's was a much more pure scarlet than Kagami's dark red. He didn't have as much muscle (or height for that matter) either. Ari's eyes then landed on Akashi's eyes. For a good while Ari was staring at the other's eyes probably coming off as a creeper.

"Is something wrong with my face?," Akasi glared moving to take out his scissors once again.

"Eh! Do not take those out again, I'm serious it's a safety hazard!," Ari said,"and no nothings wrong it's just your eyes".

Akashi stayed quiet silently telling Ari to continue.

"It just heterochromia is so interesting I've never seen it up close," Ari said mystified.

Ari leaned over the table for his thumb to almost touch the bottom of Akashi's gold eye. Akashi instantly brought of his scissors slicing Ari's thumb. Ari flinched back retrieving his hand. A thin line of blood was trailing from side of his thumb.

"Could've just told me not to touch you," Ari frowned.

"Could have not tried to touch me in the first place," Akashi countered.

"Okay fine you got me there, sorry," Ari apologized giving a small smile.

Akashi tilted his head. This one must not have much common sense. Smiling at the person that just tried (and succeeded) in cutting him.

"Your name," Akashi said.

"What?,"

"I never caught your name what is it?," Akashi repeated more clearly.

"Oh yeah, well I'm Ari," Ari said sticking out his non-bleeding hand.

Akashi simply stared at the outstretched hand for some time.

"Akashi Seijuro," Akashi said taking Ari's hand in his own.

* * *

"..."

Theo wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Try to talk to this giant purple panda? He doubt that was going to happen when the taller boy seemed angered(?) by something.

"Eh..Murasaki..bara," God why was this guy's name such a mouthful," are you okay?"

Murasakibara only laid his head on the table between them not answering.

Theo frowned but said nothing more. He fished through his pockets to produce a chili powered cover watermelon flavored sucker*; he had made sure to take plenty of them along with him for their trip.

For some reason that made Murasakibara lift his head to look at Theo intently. Theo stared back not sure how to act.

"That, what kind of candy is that, I've never seen it," Murasakibara said.

'Oh,he's just interested in my sweets' though Thero.

"It's just a watermelon sucker with chili powder," Theo said taking the candy from the wrapper.

"Chili powder?," Murasakibara questioned wrinkling his nose.

"It's good," Theo insisted.

So many times people would look at him like he's crazy for putting chili powder on candy. He offered the candy to the taller teen who took it almost instantly. Murasakibara inspected the new sucker before taking an experimental lick.

"...It's a little spicy, but it's still sweet," he said in slight surprise.

Theo nodded his head with a smile.

"Lots of people can't get over the chili pepper but it's really good," Theo said.

"Do you have anymore?"

"Of course lots of different types too"

* * *

"What's your sign?"

"My what?" Itzel tilted his head," how am I suppose to know that?"

"Everyone should know their own sign," Midorima defended," tell me your birthday"

"April 8th," Itzel answered.

" Simple you're a Aries," Midiormia said.

" And that's suppose to mean...what exactly?,"

"Imbecile, it means today you have average luck and your lucky item is a pair of gloves!," Midorima said checking Oha-Asa,"...oh it looks like you already have your lucky item, but you don't check your horoscope"

Itzel played with his blue gloves and his long sleeves.

"I don't were them to be lucky," Itzel siad.

"Then why?"

Itzel's redish eyes caught Midorima's green.

"It's to make sure I'm protected from germs," Itzel explained.

He waited patiently to be made fun of, and laughed at but then again Midorima didn't seem to be someone who would outright do things like that. Maybe he would just silently judge him.

"Ah, germaphobia, a taxing thing to deal with," was all Midorima said.

It caught Itzel by surprise when nothing else was said. The green haired boy simply went on to checking his own horoscope.

* * *

"So, you're a model?" Noah said.

"Yeah, I'm really popular here in Japan!," Kise boasted.

Noah studied Kise's face: his hair, his eyes, his body, his lips.

"Nope sorry don't see it," Noah said with a chirpy smile.

"Wwwwwhhhhhhaaaaaaatttttt, come on look at this face," Kise whined.

Kise tilted his head back and angled his body in his chair posing for Noah. Noah squinted his eyes as if trying to see some invisible monster.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," Noah hummed.

Kise strained his neck closer to Noah.

"I still don't see it"

Kise almost fell from his chair. His face atleast, lolled onto the table. Then he heard Noah's laughing. When he looked out Noah had his eyes closed laughing into his fisted hand.

"I'm sorry it's just you face," Noah laughed," you're like a adorable golden retriever".

"Did you just compare me to a...dog?," Kise questioned.

Noah nodded his head once his laughing came to a stop. He opened his purple eyes once again and waved his hand.

"Don't you see it? Don't worry I didn't mean that in a bad way," Noah said.

"And yeah I can see why you're a model, I bet all the girls get all swooned over you"

* * *

Chris and Aomine glared at each other; if you could look close enough you might have been able to see the tiny sparks of electricity.

To say the two were in a bit of a perdiciment was like saying the Efile Tower was small.

'Why the hell can't you speak Japanese!' Aomine thought

'Why the hell can't you speak English!' Chris thought.

Chris knew about five phrases in Japanese, three of which would probably get him beat him up.

On the better end, Aomine took English classes but he paid little to zero attention to it and barely passed the class anyway.

Chris was so frustrated though because he was interested in the blue haired boy. He knew the other played basketball, he wanted to know just how good he was. Was he good as Kagami? Good as Ari? Maybe even better than them both?

He wished he'd asked Kagami about Aomine before he was forced to sit with him.

Five minutes passed and still no conversation between the two.

Good God was everyone has this much of a difficult time?

Yubel-Thank you for reading and please review I'd like to know what you liked and didn't like }:)

*If you don't know yes these do exist and they actually taste quite good.


	4. -Twins in Japan-

Yubel-Well this got up way later than I wanted it but I had a three day anime convention, the awesometacular Nan Desu Kan. I gotta say it was awesome but I got no KnB merchandise sadly.

Disclaimer- Last time I checked I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

"Okay someone, anyone, make me feel better by telling me talking with those guys went horribly wrong?," Chris asked exasperated.

The the light of day had dissapered by now leaving behind cool night. The Generation of Miracles had bid their farwells most on good terms to Kagami's surprise.

"If by talking you mean glaring heatedly then no that was only you," Noah said.

"Seriously you guys didn't talk once, talk about a language barrier," Blyfe nodded.

Kagami was only relieved that somehow the two teams interacted well enough. No one was injured, save for Ari's finger who insisted it was his fault anyway. It was a beautiful miracle of sorts.

"At least we can go back to the hotel now, I just want a bed, peace and quiet," Toma said.

"Hotel? You know you guys never fully explained why your here in the first place," Kagami pointed out.

"Did we really never say? It's the international basketball competition," Toma explained," it's in three days y'know".

Basketball competition? Sounded like something Riko would have her hands all over by now; well maybe she did say something about it. It'd just be best to ask Kuroko later.

"We hope to run into some strong teams around, nothing's better than a game that pushes you," Ari said.

"Strong team? You just talked to some of the best around just so you know," Kagami smiled.

"What? The rainbow brothers?," Chris asked.

"Tch keep saying that and that name might just stick. They're called the Generation of Miracles, they're monsters out on the feild," Kagami said.

That got the everyone's attention instantly. If Kagami knew one thing it's that his ex-team fed on the prospect of competition, strong competition. They started asking questions on each of the boys. What made them so special? Were they really that strong?

"Really even the model one?," Noah asked.

"Kise? Yeah like I said they're all tough," Kagami shrugged.

"But what about that pale blue boy with you. I have a hard time believing he could do anything except being a water boy," Theo said.

"Wait? There was another boy there? But I never even saw him," complained Chris.

Kagami was only momentarily surprised that Theo noticed Kuroko unlike everyone else they didn't but soon just chalked it up to Theo always being observant.

"Kuroko he's...different, he's a genius when it come to passing though," said Kagami.

"Passing? Interesting," Theo hummed.

"Hey, we cross this way come on," Toma said pulling her team to the other end of the street,"Taiga we should meet up again some time before the tournament starts".

"Will do," Kagami nodded.

* * *

The hotel as lumpy and uncomfortable the beds were still a relief to get to for the Falcon basketball boys. Blyfe and Toma had retired to their own room that they shared, and Theo and Itzel going off to their room, which they shared with a few other teammates. This left Ari, Chris, and Noah to their own devices with two other teammates who'd already hit the sack snoring loudly enough to wake up the dead.

"Think they're as strong as Taiga said?," Chris asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, they have that air around them y'know," Ari replied while changing into his pajamas.

"Oh yeah that air that says hello I'm an arrogant asshole," Chris laughed.

"I don't think you can call them assholes bro, you didn't even get to talk to them," pointed out the already half asleep Noah, curled up onto the large bed.

"Noah don't go to sleep, how are you even tired? it's only like 10," Chris shook Noah body.

Ari jumped into his bed, disturbing his sleeping teammate.

"You should go to bed too Chris," Ari said," Toma wants to take us sightseeing early in the morning before we start training, she'll leave you behind if your not up by seven"

"Psh she wouldn't leave me," Chris smirked.

* * *

"Noah,bro, Nnnnooooaaaahhhh," Chris called.

Noah tried to will the voice of his brother away. He was sleeping. He liked sleep scratch that he loved it. Therefore, his loud mouth brother wasn't going to ruin it for him.

"Nnnnoooaaahhhh"

There was no voice calling him right now. Noah could just drift away into sleep.

"Brrrrooooooo"

"What!? Just what?," Noah yelled sitting up.

"...I have to go to the bathroom," Chris said simply.

Noah face palmed himself. The need to smack his brother was almost consuming him.

"Then why pray tell are you telling me?," he asked.

"Because I can't go to the bathrooms here! I don't want to get sprayed up the ass with water!...that's how Japanese toilets are right?," Chris cried.

Noah was done with life.

* * *

"NNnnnoooaaahhhhhhh," Chris said shaking his brother.

Noah grabbed Chis's face bring it up to his own.

"...Chris I swear to whatever entity flying up in the sky call my name one more time and I will cut you," Noah threatened.

Chris shrank back from the bed. Why did his brother have to be so scary in the morning? Perhaps just not a good not sleep. Maybe his brother was just a tiny bit crazy. Both seemed plausible anyhow.

"Stop being so pissy bro, plus we kinda have some trouble," Noah said.

Noah let go of Chris's face.

"...What...kind of trouble do you mean?," Noah asked slowly.

"Well, funniest thing ever remember when I said Toma and the team would never leave me behind if I woke up late?"

Noah nodded his head.

"Well I was right about that! They left both of us not just me!," Chris said trying to play the situation off like it was no problem," guess that staying up late really did it huh?"

"Chris"

"Yeah bro"

"I'm going to kill you"

Two hours later the twins found themselves traveling around the many streets of Japan. So far in their quest to find their team they'd only found themselves lost within the crowds of people. It was Chris's idea to attempt to find everyone else seeing as he was really looking forward to Japanese sight seeing. Noah trailed behind more or less there to make sure his twin didn't get lost.

"I think we should just circle back to the hotel I doubt we'll find a lick of them," Noah suggested once they reached a street that had close to no one wandering around.

"But I really wanted-," Chris stopped mid sentence.

"Eh?"

"Shush do you hear that?," Chris asked.

"Hear what dare I ask?," Noah countered.

"Girls"

"What?"

Before Chris could explain anything a mob of girls had appeared from thin air. To most guys it would be a blessing to see so many girls from all over running towards their direction but in this case, the girls kept shouting something over and over, a name maybe neither boy knew for sure, heading directly at them. The twins tried to push away from the onslaught of girls only to be violently trampled over. The crowd of girls seemed to go on forever, just a never ending line of skirts and perfume.

Chris groaned and prayed those crazy girls weren't coming back.

"Eh? Noah is that you?"

Noah wasn't really sure who the voice belonged to but he knew it came from upwards. Once he tilted his head up he saw a covered head? Dark bulging sunglasses were placed on the others eyes and a plaid scarf covered most of the face but Noah could see bits of fair skin and blonde hair here and there.

"Mmm Kise?" he tried.

"Shush keep it down I just lost those girls," Kise pleaded.

"Uh is getting chased down by young girls just normal for you?," Noah asked.

"Of course it is, I told you I was popular," Kise said.

"Believe you now," Noah said trying to stand up from the ground.

Kise grabbed at Noah's arms to help the smaller boy up. Chris was already standing up but regarded Kise with caution. He was still trying to just wrap his mind around the fact this Kise guy was suppose to part of this Generation of Miracles thing.

"By the way why are you so far away from your team?," Kise asked," I saw them wandering outside from where my photo shoot was"

Kise was taken back when Noah's face lit up quickly.

"So wait you know where they are!?," Noah exclaimed.

"Not exactly but the shouldn't be too far," Kise scratched the back of his neck.

Noah grabbed the other blonde's shoulder ," Then could you at least take us to where you saw them?"

Kise frowned. He really should be getting to his manager soon, she said she needed to discuss some appointment matters. Then he saw Noah's hopeful expression and didn't really want to will himself to say no.

"You got it," Kise agreed.

Chris understood zero percent of whatever was being said between the two other blondes but he understood that his brother wanted him to follow them. He hoped they were going somewhere helpful instead of just walking around more. He was tired. Maybe bro was right when he said not to stay up late? No, staying up late was the best!

They passed a few different shops and houses and Chris starting wondering what he wouldn't do for a Starbucks at the moment. The sound of rubber hitting the ground, dribbling. Chirs looked over to a basketball court. For a moment he thought a game of street ball was going on but he didn't hear the cheers of players like he usually did.

Chris swerved from Noah and Kise's lead walking over to the basketball court.

"Chris? ," Noah called looking after his brother.

Noah eventually followed after his brother, Kise in tow with him.

Chris peeked into the basketball court only seeing one person playing. Their moves were amazing to watch, so quick yet at the same time unorthodox. When the lone player shot the ball to the hop his form was uncaring, formless. A shot like that should never work but the ball still went in flawlessly. Wait this guy, dark skin, blue hair? That can't be the boy he met yesterday was it!?

Noah and Kise soon arrived to Chris noticing the blonde's obvious staring.

"Oh you found Aominechi," Kise said surprised.

Upon hearing his butchered name Aomine turned around seeing the three newcomers.

"And what are you guys doing here?," Aomine asked the question more pointed at the two Americans.

"Woah sorry for interrupting you we'll just-"

"Face me in a match right now!," Chris yelled out in English.

Noah watched his brother with a deadpanned expression. Why did he have to do these things?

"What?," Aomine didn't understand anything said.

"He wants to take you on in a match," Noah translated with a sigh.

"Tch take me on? It wouldn't even be a match," Aomine laughed.

Aomine might've said that but Chris already had the ball in his hands pushing it into Aomine's face.

"Get that out of my face," Aomine growled.

"Sorry but I don't think he'll let up," Noah apologized," you might as well except"

"Hey we're here too we could make it a two on two match," Kise suggested not wanting to watch from the sidelines.

"It's up to blue over there," Noah shrugged.

Aomine's eye twitched but eventually and sighed and took the ball from Chris.

"You know what your on," he agreed.


	5. -Marriage?-

Yubel- I feel dead. I think my schools job was to enforce death by overwork. Joking but all October I've felt like a zombie but that's over now so I can slink back into my room to snuggle in my Deadpool hoodie and read Flash comics all day. On another note thank you to Guest for pointing out some of the downsides/mistakes to the story }:), I'll keep in mind what you said for this and future stories.

Cool air was wafting over the Falcon High School basketball team. Most were snapping quick pictures from their phones, photo ops everywhere! Ari and Toma led in front of the group along with two adults, their chaperons of course.

"Do you really think it was okay to leave them, y'know Noah and Chris?," Ari inquired scratching his head.

"What's the worse they could do?," Toma tossed back.

Ari took a moment to hum before holding up his hand," Light the hotel on fire, get lost-"

"Shush they're fine, you just worry to much," Toma insisted.

Ari groaned and looked back at his group. Mentally he counted heads just to make sure everyone was still there; he hadn't wanted a repeat of last years sports 'field trip'. It was already a miracle they were able to come here after that.

"I guess your right," he said.

* * *

Noah was gasping for breath. It had been only ten minutes into the match Chris had forced him to yet, he already felt so exhausted. It was as if they'd been playing for half an hour non-stop.

He looked over to Chris, who seemed just as tired but at the same time held a giant smile on his face. They were four points behind Aomine and Kise only putting fire in Chris's eyes.

"Think you're enjoying this a bit much?," Noah joked running beside them.

"Hell yes! Blue, he's amazing!," Chris said. Noah , for a moment, thought he saw stars in Chris's eyes.

He was right thought. Aomine was amazing and not just him Kise too. Their basketball skills far exceeded anyone they'd hope to meet here. Aomine, his unorthodox moves catched them way off at first. He easily swept past Chris and Noah as if they were novices. Once they started to get the hang of it though Kise started to show his true colors. The blonde was a copycat who stole each of their moves.

Noah shook his head trying to rid himself of all other thoughts as he saw Aomine running to shoot another basket. He ran in front of Aomine gearing himself up to block the shot. The more he watched Aomine's dribbling ad movements though, he felt his stance slacking just trying to keep up with all the blue haired boy's moves. That's when Aomine went in for the kill and jumped up for the shot. Noah tried to react as fast as possible but, perhaps not fast enough. His fingertips touched the bottom of the ball, not enough to catch but enough to knock the ball off course. Chris was quick to catch the rebound though.

Noah became more alert and followed after. Kise attempted to block Chris. Noah ran by the two creating the opening for Chris to pass the ball; he ran the ball the rest of the way down Aomine close behind but, he quickly managed to make a simple lay-up.

The end score came to 14-17 with Kise and Aomine leading over Chris and Noah by two points. Kise whipped the sweat from his face smiling lightly to Noah. They might have won by a small margin but it proved this American team could hold their own to them. He wondered perhaps how they would fair against someone like Akashichi.

"We we're almost tied," Aomine said to himself.

Kise gave a sideways glance to Aomine. He supposed the blue haired teen wasn't used to having such a short gap in points.

"Oh my god!"

Kise wasn't sure how to react to Aomine with an hyperactive Chris hugging onto to him. The blonde had his arms around Aomine's neck and his legs tucked around the other's waist, sort of like an overly attached monkey.

"Blue you're awesome. You still look like you have a stick up your that just cannot be removed but, you're amazing! How'd you do those shots? They shoulda been impossible!," Chris spewed out excitidly in English.

"And here we go again," Noah said rubbing his temples.

Kise gave a questioning glance at Noah who just shook his head and laughed a little.

"He does this sometimes when he meets good basketball players. He gets kinda wacky yknow? Haha once he even asked Kagami to marry him," Noah laughed.

As if on cue Chris asked," Hey, I'm cute right? You should marry me."

Aomine had no idea what Chris was saying but, judging by his bright face it probably wasn't anything bad. He could do without the guy clinging onto him like a tree, though. Maybe if he just nodded the kid would leave him alone? He nodded and Chris only developed a bigger smile.

"Is that a yes? Noah my bro! I'm engaged!," Chris yelled to his brother.

Kise and Noah shared a laugh with each other while Aomine still stood there oblivious to what ever was going on. Kise patted Aomine on the back.

"Wow Aominecchi never knew you'd move so fast. Can I be your best man?"

"What...are you talking about?"

"You just agreed to get married to our dear American friend," Kise smiled.

Aomine stood blank faced for a moment. Then realization clouded his face and then-

"WHAT THE HELL," Aomine yelled trying to push Chris off of him," WHAT'S WITH YOU AMERICANS! I'm not marrying some random idiot."

Chris unhinged himself from the blue haired boy. Maybe now was a good time for him to take up Japanese?

* * *

The twins left some time afterwards. Since they spent so much time playing basketball, they figured their team would already be back at the hotel by now. Noah waved a good-bye to Kise while Chris kissed Aomine on the cheek.

"I'm not going to marry you dammit!," Aomine yelled.

"So, where are you getting married? On a basketball court, you could exchange your prized basketballs as rings," Kise joked.

"Shut up," Aomine growled.

"Come on even you have to admit it's kinda cute," Kise said.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'cute'?," Aomine asked.

"Well you know the way he asked it and all. He was like a little kid," Kise explained.

The blue haired boy huffed and walked away from the basketball courts. Kise followed holding his hand up.

"Wait, Aominecchi where are you going?," Kise asked.

"To get an English dictionary!"

"But...why"

"So I can tell that crazy pea brain NO"

* * *

Just as the twins thought, there team back in their rooms hanging out among themselves. On the opposite side of the room, a few of their teammates were fighting over some card game. Ari was sitting cross legged on the bed across from the team's vice -captain Marcus.

Marcus was a peculiar kid, mostly to Chris. With the exception of Ari at times, he'd never really talk. He was suppose to fill in the position of captain after their last one graduated but, ended up having some break down about how he couldn't handle that kind of thing. Instead he pushed the captain role to Ari and happily watched from the sides as a vice-captain.

"Hey twiddle dee and dumb are back get lost?," Ari said flashing a smile.

"Shove it Ari we were looking for you. It's a courtesy to wake someone up y'know?," Noah fired back.

"Come on, we attempted then Toma just said," Ari raised his voice to a more feminine tone," just leave their lazy asses it'll just be double training tomorrow."

Chris and Noah groaned.

"...What did you...do without us here...anyway?," asked their shy vice-captain.

Chris was fast to perk up at the question. He sat close to the two and huddled in like a tight nit camping group.

"Me and Noah-"

"Uhm...Noah and uhm...I"

"Whatever grammar won't get offended if I say it wrong once but, anyway we played Blue and Yellow, the ones from yesterday, in a basketball match," Chris said.

Ari tilted his head. Yellow must mean the blonde kid, Kise, and Blue meant Ahomine? Atleast something close to that he guessed. According to what Kagami had explained they were suppose to be a part of that basketball prodigies group. By the way Chris was smiling that mustn't had been a let down. He wasn't sure if Kise or Ahomine's teams were in the tournament though it'd be nice to know what they should look forward to.

"How'd you do?," Ari questioned.

"Mmm well we lost...but I'm engaged!," Chris replied.

Ari instantly went to facepalm himself and Marcus tried his best to give a smile free from awkwardness.

"Who's the...lucky lady?," Marcus asked though knew he didn't want to know the answer.

"Lady? No, Blue's way to pissy to mistaken for a girl," Chris said.

"Blue?," Ari's face scrunched up as he turned to Noah," please tell me he doesn't mean the guy he was having sexual tensioned glares with last time?"

"The exact same," Noah said.

Ari looked as if he wanted to say more, but Noah held up his hand," Just go with it. What are you up to?"

Ari looked back down at the bed. Papers were spread across the fluffy mattress with scribbled notes, Noah assumed it was Toma's handwriting.

"Just some notes for training and such," Ari explained," luckily there's a gym and pool here, not in the best quality but hey better than nothing. We're going to be training the most I hope you understand, Toma wants us in top shape."

Both Noah and Chris sighed to themselves. Who really wanted to think about training? Of course the only day everyone goes sight-seeing they get lost. But hey on the upside, Chris was married oh scratch that engaged.

'oh what a joy' thought Noah.


End file.
